


It's A Business Doing Pleasure With You

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Technically this is underage since Louis is 17 and Harry is 19, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't have a particular fondness towards going to boring, business dinners that his dad drags him to quite often. Being the head of a company and all, they happen on a regular basis. But when he meets Harry who's gets him off under the table, is two years older, attractive, and cocky, he might have something to look forward to from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Business Doing Pleasure With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the name of a Tim McGraw song (I just googled it).

****Louis doesn't have a particular fondness towards going to boring, business dinners that his dad drags him to quite often. Being the head of a company and all, they happen on a regular basis. And it really, truly sucks Louis thinks as he straightens out his tie, because there are no people his age ever there. Every single time his father basically drags him to one of these "dinners" that are more like friendly business meetings than anything else, it's full of men well above the age of forty with grey or greying hair and wrinkles deeply set in their face; probably from years of stress and or smoking.

"Louis, are you done yet? We have to go!" His dad shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Louis yells back "I'll be right down!"

As the seventeen year old turns out the lights in his room and shuts the door, he quietly mutters to himself "Here's to another night wasted."

~o~

Just like Louis predicts, the evening so far turns out to be a fucking bore. His dad's walked around with him to introduce Louis to business friends of his; people that knew the ins and outs of his company. Just as Louis is convinced that he's going to die of boredom -it's only a half hour into the dinner party and he's absolutely ready to get tipsy- his dad mumbles that there's someone he should meet before leading him across the room and through the throng of middle-aged men with their dowdy wives to the most attractive boy he's probably laid eyes on.

The boy looked like he couldn't have been any older than nineteen with curly hair pushed into a quiff of sorts and was standing tall in a visibly designer suit, holding a drink in his hand with green eyes harboring a bored stare.

"Louis, I'd like you to meet Jack Styles, CEO of Styles Industries. He's a long time business competitor of mine." Louis could tell he was being polite, but the animosity was clearly visible in his eyes. Likewise could be said for Jack as he talked to Mark.

"Oh, and this is my son Harry. You two can talk amongst yourselves while we go and, discuss things." One of the men says. Louis isn't paying much attention at this point because he's glad that he has a name to put to Harry's beautiful face.

"So Louis, your dad drags you to these things too?" Harry asks him, soft, pink lips pulled into a kind smile.

"All the fucking time. Comes with being the head of your own company and all. I swear, I can't get through one of these things without having at least one drink."Louis gripes dryly and Harry barks out a loud laugh, the sound coming deep from within him and crinkling up the corners of his eyes that were shining happily. Already, Louis is glad to have gotten this reaction from him.

"Can't say I disagree with you there mate. Were you at the luncheon where Peter Henderson got completely plastered and started doing the funky chicken to the violins playing and nearly got naked?"

Louis breaks out into a fit of laughter, waiting for his giggles to mostly die down before saying "No! Oh my god, how could I have actually missed it?"

Harry snags a drink off of a waiter's tray to hand to Louis as he says "I 'ave no clue. He got his shirt completely unbuttoned and halfway off before someone escorted him out finally."

The time seems to get away from them after that.

~o~

The two of them had to have been chatting for at least an hour, probably more when dinner is finally ready to be served. Louis learns that Harry actually is nineteen -Louis was spot on with his estimate-, was a little cocky; not enough to be a turn off to Louis thankfully (it's actually a bit of a turn on), sort of funny, in a terrible joke teller kind of way, and shamelessly flirting with Louis.

When Harry invites him to sit next to him at the table, Louis can't help his excited smile but quickly presses it down and molds his features into a blasé expression.

"Yeah. I'll sit with you." He says in a cool tone of voice that he hopes matches his face.

Harry smiles slightly, almost as if he clearly sees through Louis' facade (he probably does) and pulls out the chair next to the one he will take for Louis to sit in. Louis is pretty floored at how gentlemanly he can be.

They're slowly making their way through the first course along with everyone else and having a steady conversation when Harry gently rests his hand on Louis' thigh. The younger boy stills for a moment but resumes as usual with thoughts of "it's just a normal touch." That idea begins to change when the large hand slides up just a bit further and Louis knows that this is intentional by now.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis whispers in his ear, glancing around the table to see if anyone's noticing what's going on. No one is even batting an eye in their direction.

"I'm touching you Louis. Is that alright with you?"

Louis appears to think it over for a moment before giving a slight nod to Harry as his assent. Harry is about to continue moving things forwards when the older woman on the right of Louis turns and exclaims "Oh Harry! Is that you? I heard you got an internship somewhere, tell me about that."

Louis can't help but laugh to himself when Harry sighs lowly before putting on a cheerful face to talk to the woman, all the while not removing his hand from Louis' thigh. Louis continues to enjoy the meal but gasps softly when Harry moves his hand to palm Louis' crotch through his pants.

"Harry-"

Louis' sentence falls short with a particularly forceful movement that has him clamping his mouth shut to keep down the moan that would have attracted everyone's attention. Harry doesn't seem like he's going to stop and Louis doesn't know what exactly he is supposed to say if Harry seems intent on keeping him quiet. Thankfully he doesn't have to wait since the woman turns away from Harry with a huff when she can see that he isn't paying her much mind.

"What's going on Harry?" Louis finally is able to ask.

Harry leans over, lips brushing against the shell of Louis' ear, making him shiver in delight. "How about we see how long you can last. If you can come, two feet away from your dad without making a sound."

"Fuck. Y-yes."

Louis can feel Harry smirk against the warm, flushed skin of his neck and he smoothly pops open the button of Louis' trousers and takes a hold of his dick (which is already remarkably hard), all the while appearing like nothing is going on underneath the noses of some very respected business leaders.

As the plates of the second course are cleared off the table, Harry is giving gentle tugs and twists, enough to make Louis tense and on the edge of his seat. His heart is pounding against his rib cage and he tilts his head back with his eyes clenched shut for a moment because the way Harry is slowly sliding his fist up and down with a grip that is almost too loose is agonizing.

"Can you get on with it and s-ahh stop teasing me? Jesus." Louis bites snappily when Harry thumbs over the head, smearing pre-come to help the glide.

Harry really wants to drag this out as for long as he can, make Louis squirm and watch his pretty face flush a pretty rose color that creeps high on his cheeks. But instead he decides to do as Louis asks of him and picks up the pace.

The flicks of his wrists come quick and no one notices when neither of them really touched their main courses as they're being taken away from the table or not providing any conversation to anyone else near them.

Louis thinks that they're sure to get caught when a small moan leaves his bitten raw lips and his dad turns his head towards Louis.

"Louis, are you alright? You look-"

"I'm fine dad." Louis says quickly, effectively cutting him off. Just to torture the younger boy, Harry twists his wrist in the perfect way that has Louis' breath hitch and his toes curling.

Thankfully, his dad gives him a simple shrug and turns away once more.

"I- ah- I'm close. Please Harry." Louis whines, unable to help turning his head into Harry's neck.

With just the right squeeze to the base and the speed that Harry's going, Louis finally comes, muscles gone tense with just how good this has felt. His mouth is clamped shut tightly to keep the moan he feels bubble up inside him at bay. His face is red, he knows it, so he blocks out the rest of the world and shuts his eyes, face still buried in Harry's neck as he takes in the aftershocks of his orgasm, eyelashes fluttering softly against Harry's skin and Harry's pulse thudding in his neck.

Harry wipes up his hand and cleans the slight mess up with his napkin and buttons up Louis' trousers once more.

"Do you not want your desert Mr. Tomlinson?" One of the younger waiters asks Louis.

Louis can only shake his head no since he's sure that if he spoke, his voice would come out weak. Harry scooches back from the table and puts the neatly folded, dirty napkin on his nearly empty plate of food.

"Just because our dads hate each other doesn't mean we have to." Harry whispers and just before he walks out the front door, he calls out with a wink directed at Louis "I'll be seeing you next week Louis!"

And now with something to look forward to each time, Louis might not be hating these business dinners so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel (with actual smut!!) to this may or may not happen.


End file.
